Brie Bella (WWE)
Brie Bella is a retired professional wrestler best known for competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. 1st Heel Run/Divas Champion (2011-2012) Brie and her twin sister, Nikki Bella, debuted in WWE in 2007, but it was in January 2011 that Brie began her first run as a villainess, when she and Nikki attacked Gail Kim after catching her with Daniel Bryan--who they were both seducing. Brie feuded with Gail, and later Eve Torres, leading to Brie capturing the Divas Championship from Eve on April 11, 2011. Brie lost the title to Kelly Kelly a couple of months later on Raw, and she and Nikki would feud with both Kelly and Eve, as well as Alicia Fox throughout the remainder of the year and entering 2012. In the weeks heading into WrestleMania 28, Brie was outed by Nikki as a supporter for then-Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis, and she was in the corner of Team Johnny as they defeated Team Teddy at the event. Brie and Nikki were "fired" by villainous Executive Administrator Eve Torres on April 30, 2012, after both sisters were defeated by Layla in a Triple Threat Match for the Divas Championship. Return/Team Bella (2013-2016) Brie returned to WWE along with Nikki on March 11, 2013, and continued her run as a villainess by feuding with The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron). In the weeks leading up to SummerSlam, Brie engaged in a feud with another fellow Total Divas cast member in Natalya, in which Brie, Nikki, and newcomer Eva Marie would spend weeks bullying her. Brie was defeated by Natalya in a grudge match at the PPV on August 18. Brie's run as a villainess ended when all of the Total Divas came together against AJ Lee after she trashed the entire cast in a promo on Raw. After a year as a babyface, which included a feud with evil twin Nikki Bella, Brie became a villainess again when she intentionally helped Nikki capture the Divas Championship from AJ Lee at Survivor Series in 2014. During the match, the evil Brie planted a kiss on AJ, which allowed Nikki to defeat AJ for the title, and also reunited the twins. After her heel turn, Brie would constantly assist Nikki in winning her matches, while both twins continued to bully AJ and Paige. The twins were defeated by AJ and Paige at WrestleMania XXXI, and two weeks later, the Bellas became babyfaces due to Naomi's villainous turn. Brie (along with Nikki) turned villainous again when the twins used Twin Magic (switching places in the ring) to defeat Paige for the Divas Championship in June. The duo continued to feud with Paige and in the weeks that followed, they aligned with the evil Alicia Fox to form Team Bella. After Nikki lost the title and went on hiatus due to injury, Brie continued teaming with Alicia and feuding with Team PCB and Team B.A.D. Brie's last heel run ended in February 2016, and she retired from wrestling on April 4, 2016. Royal Rumble/Heel Turn (2018) On January 28, 2018, Brie Bella returned as a surprise entrant in the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match, which served as the main event of the Royal Rumble PPV. Brie entered at #28--right behind sister Nikki at #27--and saved Nikki from an onslaught of combatants. As the numbers dwindled, Brie turned heel and formed a villainous alliance with Nikki and Sasha Banks (the latter being the very first entrant in the Women's Rumble), after Sasha eliminated both Bayley and Hall of Famer Trish Stratus. The trio banded together against the only other remaining combatant, Asuka, but the alliance became short lived when both Bellas eliminated Sasha. Shortly afterwards, Brie was eliminated from the Rumble by Nikki. Brie and Nikki reunited and returned to align with Ronda Rousey in a feud with the Riott Squad in September. In addition, Brie became involved in her husband, Daniel Bryan's, feud with The Miz, leading to Brie and Bryan being defeated by Miz and Maryse at Hell In A Cell. On October 6, at Super Show-Down, the Bellas and Ronda defeated The Riott Squad, and won a rematch two nights later on Raw. Brie turned villainous after the match, when she joined Nikki in attacking Ronda Rousey. Gallery WWEBrieBella01.jpg|Brie as WWE Divas Champion Heel Brie Mode.jpg|Brie Bella's heel entrance WWEBellaTwins01.jpg|The evil Bella Twins make their way to the ring Evil Brie in Black.jpg|The evil Brie Bella on Total Divas WWE Bella Twins Nikki Brie RAW 08-10-18 01.jpg|RAW 8th October 2018: The evil Bella Twins stand dominantly over the fallen Ronda Rousey Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Doppelganger Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sibling Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel